The Price of Peace
by Ayla Pascal
Summary: Voldemort's won, but nothing is as it seems. SnapeDraco


**The Price of Peace**

To Severus, it seemed like only last week that they were still at war. But peace had reigned in wizarding Britain for over two years now, albeit a tenuous peace. There were no longer any riots or protests and the near starvation of three years ago was naught but a bad memory. It was times like this when Severus reflected upon all they had achieved, that he wondered what it was that he was fighting about.

With a shrug, Severus dismissed these thoughts and handed over the note he had to Draco.

"Make sure the Order gets this," he ordered. "And ensure nobody sees you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I may not be as old as you Severus but I've been at this game for several years now. I know the rules."

As Severus watched him walk off, he was struck anew at the fact that, from behind, Draco looked almost the same as Lucius did at his age. He shook his head. That was over now. Had been for over twenty years, in fact. Lucius was now the Minister's right hand.

The _Minister_.

The Dark Lord had dropped his title when he had assumed the role of Minister of Magic. Severus could easily understand the reason. As an almost legitimate ruler of Britain, the Dark Lord had to create a less frightening persona for the citizens.

Severus wasn't fooled, though. Despite the peace and prosperity, there was still a war on.

He was still fighting. And so was Draco.

As Chief of Security of the new regime, one of Severus's many duties was to keep an eye on the threat the Order still posed. Every few weeks, there were attacks on key Ministry institutions. The New Prophet called the attacks 'acts of terrorism'. At times, Severus agreed with them.

With the end of the official war, the Order had changed. A relatively benevolent organisation it had been under the direction of Albus Dumbledore, but under the wing of its new leader, it had become almost as ruthless as the Death Eaters had been at the height of their infamy.

Severus's upper lip curled as he thought of the new leader of the Order. It had taken Harry Potter many years to come to term with the fact Severus had been acting under the orders of Albus Dumbledore right up until the order to kill the headmaster. It was the most ingenious plan Albus had ever come up with and had cemented Severus's position among the Death Eaters. Any of the previous suspicion about his loyalties had disappeared almost immediately. However, Albus couldn't have foreseen what would happen next. The Death Eaters were galvanised by the death of their most powerful enemy while the wizarding world vacillated. This had created the perfect atmosphere for the Dark Lord to seize power.

And seize power he did. While the rest of the wizarding world watched in horror, the Dark Lord cleanly executed major members of the Wizengamot and thusly garnered the loyalty of the rest.

The wizarding world was finally getting back upon its feet after the debilitating war and sometimes Severus wondered whether they, as the Order, were doing the right thing any more. Perhaps it would simply be better if they disbanded and tried more diplomatic means to change policy.

Severus pursed his lips. It wasn't up to him to decide. He had made a promise to Albus to help the Order and he was going to keep it.

-

That night, in bed, Draco turned to him. "The message was delivered safely."

"Thank you," Severus said quietly and leaned in for a kiss. He was shocked when Draco turned his head so that the kiss landed on his cheek instead. "What's the matter?"

"Do you ever wonder if we made the right choice?" Draco was so quiet that Severus had to lean in to hear the words.

Severus took a deep breath. This was too close to what he was thinking about earlier that day. When he spoke, his words were unintentionally bitterer than he meant. "We're following the lead of the saviour. How could we be wrong?"

Draco's eyes were a piercing blue when he turned back to face Severus. He sighed. "You aren't still angry over something that happened before I was born, are you? Harry and I got over our differences when I began helping the Order. But you two. You've never gotten along."

"For good reason," Severus said tightly. He was disliking this turn of the conversation. "Besides, were you not questioning him just a moment back?"

Draco bit his bottom lip. "I was questioning our goal, our methods." He looked over pleadingly. "Surely I'm not the only one to notice that we've changed? We appear in Muggle newspapers now as terrorists linked with some group half a continent away. It's different than before. Harry's changed too. He's harder."

Deep down, Severus agreed with him, but he couldn't help saying, "He was always that way."

Draco let out a loud breath. "I'm trying to say something important, but you can't seem to get past petty schoolboy grudges." After a pause, he leaned over and kissed Severus lightly on the lips. "Good night then. Hopefully you're in a better mood in the morning."

Long after Draco had fallen asleep, Severus was still lying awake staring at the blank ceiling. He agreed with every word his lover said. That was the problem.

-

As Severus looked up at the raised platform, he reflected that Harry Potter had turned into a remarkably charismatic young man. And as Draco had said the previous night, he was hard. It was not surprising considering that his personality had been forged by war and loss. Severus was beginning to suspect that Potter was incapable of seeing compromise.

His lips curled into an ironic smile as he wondered whether Potter realised he shared this same trait with the Dark Lord.

"That was _not_ good enough!" Potter shouted at the small group of assembled witches and wizards. "It is not good enough to simply pick at the Death Eaters and Ministry lackeys one by one. We need a decisive strike. What have we had lately? We've only attacked minor departments and one Ministry-sympathetic Diagon Alley establishment. It's simply _not good enough_!"

"What do you propose we do then?" Granger snapped.

Severus smirked. The Golden Trio had fallen apart with the death of Weasley. It was apparent that Granger blamed Potter for the death of her fiancé and had never forgiven him. Despite this, she was still a key member of the Order and had planned crucial missions. One difference between her and the other Order members nowadays was that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"I propose," Potter said quietly, "a decisive strike into the power core of Voldemort."

"How?" Granger asked bluntly.

"We use any and all means and attack every single major establishment that supports Voldemort. The Ministry. Gringotts. Diagon Alley. I want them all gone within the hour. Let them know that we are _not_ playing around any more. We're going to rid wizarding Britain of this menace by any means necessary."

There were tiny, barely audible gasps around the room but Potter didn't seem to hear them. Severus could see on the faces of many the same horror he felt.

"What of collateral damage?" Granger finally asked.

Potter looked at her coldly. "What of it? They chose to stand by and do nothing while Muggles and Muggle-borns were being slaughtered. Your parents were among the many, if I recall correctly."

Granger fell silent.

From across the room Draco sent Severus a pointed look.

-

"We have to tell somebody," Draco whispered into his ear after the meeting.

Severus raised an eyebrow. They both knew what happened to the last person who had attempted to stop Potter's actions. Longbottom had simply disappeared one day and had never been heard of again. "That would be a singularly bad idea."

"Well we have to do _something_."

Severus could hear the desperation in his lover's voice. Somehow he suspected that the something would involve talking to the Minister or one of his lackeys. Or rather, one of his loyal lackeys. One never knew who was loyal to whom nowadays. Supposedly, Draco and himself were meant to be loyal Ministry servants.

Sorry Albus, Severus told his dead mentor. This is the only way.

He couldn't help questioning whether or not it would be the right thing to do. Potter. The Dark Lord. Who was worse?

He bit down on his bottom lip to stop a harsh laugh from escaping. A few years ago, that question would have been unthinkable, but now, it was not only thinkable but very relevant and tenable.

-

"Minister," Severus said with a deep bow. "I have come to report."

The Dark Lord sat on a raised dais not unlike the one Potter used. He no longer looked like the barely human thing that had emerged from the cauldron. Instead, that exterior was covered by layers and layers of complex glamours. It was next to impossible to tell that the man sitting before him wasn't completely human. Only the most skilled wizard would have even detected the glamours much less than break them. Severus suspected that Albus wouldn't even have been able to do it. "What have you to report, Severus?"

"I have reason to believe that the Order is planning a massive strike against all major wizarding centres." Severus held his breath. The Dark Lord's reaction to this would prove whether they were right or not. There were several Order members in the Ministry that the Dark Lord did not expose in order to pass on false information. If he ordered their deaths now…

"What would they have to gain from this?"

"In the ensuing chaos and vacuum of power, Potter and his band could take control and undo all your good work," Severus said. He was only half-lying. In the few years the Dark Lord had been in control, the wizarding world had changed. It was now almost unheard of for there to be attacks on any part of the population.

Of course, there were always dissidents such as the Mudbloods, but who really cared about them? Severus knew that he _should_ but there was so much in his life that he should have done.

"They will not succeed," the Dark Lord said evenly. "We have worked too long and hard for the people to abandon us now. They look around and see peace. They would never follow the madman Potter to his grave."

He nodded at Severus who knew that he was dismissed. "Yes, Minister."

-

"So much for that idea," Severus told Draco that evening as they sat in their living room sipping wine.

Draco's voice was laced with frustration as he spoke, "The Minister thinks nobody will follow him? Don't be ridiculous. There are so many who still think of him as their saviour."

"You do realise we should be included in that group," Severus said dryly. "I made a promise to Albus to follow Potter and the Order. This feels like betrayal."

Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Severus immediately felt warmth seeping through him. "It isn't," he said. "If Albus were here, he would stop Potter himself." Draco laid his head upon Severus's shoulder.

Severus couldn't help but stroke the fine blond hair. "I hope so." He stared down at the slender body of his lover curled up on the couch next to him and silently apologised for what he was about to do next.

-

As Severus walked into the room, he couldn't help but reflect that this was possibly the most stupid idea he had ever come up with. The room was richly furnished in dark green and silver with mahogany furniture. When he entered, the figure seated at the far side of the room stood up and walked in his direction.

"Would you like some scotch, Severus?"

"Dispense with the formalities, Lucius," Severus said. "You know as well as I that I'm not here as an old friend."

"I was never under the delusion that you were," Lucius said calmly. "Yet, I offer again. Would you like some scotch?"

"Yes, please," Severus found himself saying before he could stop himself. Lucius always had the best collection of spirits around.

"So, Severus," Lucius said once they both had drinks, "what brings you to my office?"

"I have something to tell you," Severus said. It was all he could do to stop a tiny tremor from entering his voice. His old friend, his old lover, Lucius had never been the same once he had come out from Azkaban. "Potter is planning to blow up the major centres of wizarding England." Severus had never believed in hesitating before getting to the point and he didn't see a reason to start now.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I can't say I'm surprised to hear that, however, Severus, I am surprised that you would be telling me. I wouldn't have thought that you would have wanted to give away your position in the Order so easily."

Severus could almost feel his heart stop beating. "What did you say?"

"I know you are part of the Order," Lucius said, with a smirk. "I've known this for some time now. You and my son are both high ranking members of our foremost terrorist organisation. I could kill you right now and nobody would say anything. I have enough evidence to give you the Kiss without a trial."

"Then why don't you?" Severus snapped. He knew he was taking a major risk by saying that but he wanted to know.

Lucius shrugged. "Let's just say that a known spy is more useful than an unknown spy. That and I was waiting for a circumstance such as this." He stood up and walked over to where Severus was sitting. "I knew that you would see what a madman Potter was sooner or later. None of my lovers have ever been stupid."

Severus took in a sharp breath. Lucius was sitting awfully close. In fact, the other man was sitting on the armrest of his chair. "You are aware of my relationship with your son, are you not?"

Lucius sneered. "I would have been blind not to. You two parade it around the our world." He ran a finger down the side of Severus's face. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't do this, Lucius," Severus said quietly. "I'm only here to tell you about what Potter is about to do. I can't let him do this."

"I will listen," Lucius said. "Afterwards." He leant down and pressed his lips against Severus's. Immediately Severus felt a jolt deep within himself, something he hadn't felt for years. It was more than anything Draco had ever managed to inspire in him.

"Draco's your son," Severus tried to say.

"And you're mine." Lucius's voice was a low growl. "I will listen and act upon your information. _After."_

Severus found himself completely unable to do anything as his trousers were dragged off. He found himself reacting to Lucius's touch like a starving man to water. As Lucius's warm mouth enclosed around the head of his cock, he couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Lucius looked up from where he was kneeling in front of Severus and there was a look of possession in his eyes. "I always knew you'd come back."

-

"How did the meeting with my father go?" Draco asked.

"He was more receptive than the Dark Lord," Severus said after a pause.

Draco frowned. "That doesn't sound like my father."

Severus stopped himself from biting down on his lower lip. Draco was always so good at reading signs like that. "One more thing. Lucius knows that we are both members of the Order."

Draco stared at him. "I would have thought with that kind of information, we would both be soulless and staring vacantly into space by now."

"Apparently not."

Draco frowned, fine lines appearing on his usually smooth forehead. "Is there something wrong? You seem unusually irritable tonight."

"Unusually irritable?" Severus repeated icily. "Are you saying that I am normally irritable?" He knew that he was simply stalling for what happened that day with Lucius but it was an easy hit.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Severus took a deep breath. "I'm not discussing this. Lucius said he would take action and we should trust him."

"And this would have nothing to do with the fact you two used to be lovers?"

Draco had always been irritable about Severus's past relationship with his father and Severus didn't think he could blame him. Especially if some of his fears were true. "Nothing," he lied.

Draco didn't look like he believed him but he didn't say anything else.

That night, when Severus reached over in bed, Draco turned away.

-

When Lucius acted, he sure acted fast, Severus thought as he stared at the note he held in his fingers. The writing was long, slanting and very familiar.

The message was simple.

_Potter's been captured and faces the Kiss. Meet me._

It was unsigned but Severus knew immediately who it was from. And he knew that he would go. He would have to go. There had never been a choice about the matter, not from the moment Lucius laid a hand on him again.

-

"The wizarding world is safe again," Lucius said ironically as Severus entered his office. "Potter and his cohorts face the Kiss."

"And what of me? What of Draco?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You are rather selfish, aren't you, Severus. More concerned about yourself than of my son."

"You can't talk after what happened last time," Severus said tightly. "Answer the question, Lucius."

"I've delayed your arrests, however, I'm afraid you two will receive the Dementor's Kiss same as the rest of the Order. Your actions condemn you to it." Lucius's eyes gleamed. "However, I could be persuaded to change my mind and misplace the evidence."

"You wouldn't kill your own son." Actually, Severus wasn't quite sure about this, but he thought he'd say it anyway.

"Ah, but I would." Lucius's smile was cold. "He stole what was mine."

-

"I'm sorry, Draco." Severus couldn't think of what else to say as he stared at the shocked and hurt face of his lover. "I did it to save your life," he ventured.

"I believe that you want to believe that." Draco's voice was cold.

"Lucius said he'd spare your life," Severus said. "Otherwise, Draco, you'd get the Kiss like the rest of the Order."

"And maybe I deserve it. We all did the same things. Some great. Some terrible. It's unfair that Potter, Granger and the rest all went through it while we go free." Draco's lips twisted into an unpleasant smile. "Not completely free. I suspect my father planned this from the beginning when he found out that we were part of the Order."

Privately, Severus agreed with Draco but he didn't say anything.

Draco started walking away but then turned around and stared at Severus. "Tell me. Did you ever love me?"

Severus opened his mouth to say yes, but nothing came out.

"I see."

-

They were no longer at war. Severus knew this for a fact. All dissidents had been crushed and there was glorious peace. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing. What if Potter had been right, after all? What if they could have done something differently?

He had not heard from Draco for almost a year now but he still saw his face as he stared at Lucius across the breakfast, lunch and dinner table.

"The Minister is dead," Lucius had announced at the dinner table a few months before. There had been a quiet funeral and then Lucius had been appointed as the new Minister. Minister-for-life, they called it.

Peace.

The word had a foul taste in Severus's mouth but that could just be the food that Lucius gave him.

Sometimes, between muddled thoughts, Severus saw clearly and saw that maybe Lucius had planned all of it. But then Lucius drew him into his lap, into his bed and Severus forgot again.


End file.
